


Sunny Day

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Asphyxiation, Beating, F/M, Guro, Ryona, Scat, beastiality, casual guro, consensual guro, garotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: Rei isn't hungry, but doesn't want to just sit there waiting for Shinji to finish his meal, so she chooses a random item from the entertainment section of the menu to kill time... and herself.The 1st chapter is about Shinji and Rei and focuses on garotting Rei. Just a brief mention of beasitality and no scat here.The 2nd chapter is about Touji and Hikari and focuses on beating Hikari with a baseball bat, but also includes some beastiality and a little bit of scatophagy.





	1. Shinji and Rei

It was a nice sunny day. Not one of those hot sunny days when you sweat all over and all you can think of is getting to the shower or at least some shadow. And not one of those bright sunny days when you have to stare at the ground and stumble on people on the streets because if you try to raise your eyes even a little they would hurt of too much brightness. But it was one of those mild sunny days, when the sun warms you, but doesn’t cook you alive, when it shines on you, but doesn’t blind you. Exactly the kind of day when you would want to have a walk and just enjoy the gentle warm breeze and vivid colors around you.  
The perfect weather wasn’t the only reason I was in such a good mood. It wasn’t just a random sunny day, but it was also the day of my first date with Ayanami. I mean Rei. Now that we’re dating I have to get used to calling her by her first name. Since I first met her and saw into her beautiful deep red eyes I half-consciously felt like it was natural for us to be together. And now, a few months later, that natural flow of events led me to call her for a date. Can’t say I wasn’t nervous at all. Of course I was. It was my first date with my first love. But just being with Rei made me feel at ease. So I was mostly nervous only before the actual date, and as soon I met Rei at the agreed place all the worries left my mind and from that point everything went naturally as it always was with her. She was dressed lightly according to the weather – an airy white sundress that almost looked transparent and a pair of light-blue flip-flops. She also had a cream-colored handbag with her.  
First we went to the cinema where we watched the third Nanoha movie. I was surprised to see usually calm and detached Rei being captivated by the movie. She even shed some tears at the most touching moments! Though to be completely honest, I shed even more. After all why watch such a beautiful and emotional movie if not let those emotions into your heart because of some stupid “men don’t cry” rule. Who invented it in the first place? Crying, among other things, is a necessary physiological function too.  
Anyway, after such an uplifting movie we went for a walk in the nearby park, enjoying the scenery. We discussed the movie and agreed that they have to make another sequel… and another one… can’t have too much of magical girls. We also talked about other things, for once the Math homework. I knew Rei had already done it, so I asked her to let me copy it. Rei was adamant. She knew I could do it myself if I try. Well, I knew it too, so I didn’t insist much. As we walked and chatted we stumbled upon an outdoor café. It looked quite inviting, so I suggested we come by.  
The café had small white plastic tables, two seats at each table. This park is popular with couples, so it seems this café was targeted on them. To think of it, we were one of those couples now. So strange, when I saw people dating before it always seemed like something from another world, having no relation to me, but now that I myself am on a date with Rei it feels only natural. We took a seat at one of the tables and a before we could call for a waitress one appeared before us as if from nowhere.  
“Welcome!” she said and to my surprise I realized I knew her. In fact it was Sohryu Asuka Langley from our class. “Oh isn’t that the idiot and the doll!” she recognized us too. “Hey, by any chance are the two of you on a date?”  
“Err… Hello, Asuka…” I murmured, kinda embarrassed by the fact that it became known to someone we both knew. Tomorrow all the class will be talking about me and Rei dating.  
“Yes, we are”, Rei answered without any concern for it.  
“I knew there’s something going between you two!” Asuka exclaimed.  
“Asuka, can you… you know… not spread the word about us?” I asked. “At least for a while”.  
“Well…” to my surprise she actually gave it a thought. “Okay, but there’s a condition”.  
“What’s that?” I asked. Knowing her it would be something ridiculous like greeting her by kissing her shoes every morning, which I would obviously never agree to.  
“You two don’t tell anyone I work as a waitress either”, Asuka said.  
“Huh? Just that?” I was shocked by the adequacy of her request. “Can it be that you’re embarrassed of that fancy waitress dress you have?”  
“Can it be that you’re embarrassed to have that doll for a girlfriend?” Asuka countered.  
“It’s not like that! It’s just… well…”  
“So no more stupid questions then”, Asuka said. “Do we have a deal?”  
“We have a deal”, I hurried to agree before she changed her mind.  
“Great. Here’s your menu”, she said as she handed us two copies of the menu.  
“Thanks”, I said as I took one. “By the way, why are you working here in the first place?”  
“Unlike you, I earn my bread myself!” she said proudly.  
“Good point”, I had to agree. Meanwhile I’ve studied the menu which wasn’t that big and said: “All right, I think I’ll have that strawberry sundae and a glass of peach juice, please”.  
“Anything else?” Asuka asked as she wrote that down in her notebook. “Maybe some entertainment?”  
I’ve looked through the entertainment section of the menu again. It didn’t have anything of interest for me.  
“No, that’ll be all”, I confirmed.  
“And you, doll?” Asuka turned to Rei.  
“I’d like to order garroting for myself”, Rei said.  
“So in your case it’s only the entertainment?” Asuka asked as she added the garroting to her notes. “No food or drinks before you’re strangled?”  
“No, thanks”, Rei answered. “I’m not feeling hungry in the first place”.  
“All right then, await your order”, Asuka said and headed away.

As soon as Asuka left, Rei took out a pen and a sheet of paper out of her handbag. She put the paper on the table and started writing something. It was boring just waiting for the order in silence, so I broke it, noting:  
“So even you like to live it up from time to time, huh?”  
“Not really”, Rei answered while she kept writing. “I wasn’t hungry and didn’t want to just sit here doing nothing while you eat your meal. So I just chose a random entertainment to kill the time”.  
“And yourself”, I giggled, but Rei ignored the joke, being focused on writing. “Hey, what’s that you’re writing?”  
“Last will and testament”, Rei cited.  
“Oh?” I was a bit surprised, but on the second thought such a serious approach was just like her. “So what are you going to leave for whom?”  
“Here, I’m leaving everything for you”, Rei said as she finished writing and handed me the paper. Indeed it said just that. No surprise, given she doesn’t have anyone else. “Apparently you will get your hands on my Math homework after all”, Rei added with a grin.  
“See, you can have fun after all!” I noted triumphantly.  
“Must have picked it up from you”, Rei admitted with a bright smile.

By that time Asuka returned with a tray that had one portion of sundae and a spoon for it, one glass of peach juice and a garrote consisting of two wooden handles attached to a length of a thin rope. There was also another rope without handles.  
“Here’s your order”, Asuka said as she placed the tray on the center of the table.  
“Thank you”, I answered and took my part of it.  
“Now you, doll”, Asuka continued. “Place your hands behind your back so that I could tie them”.  
“Like this?” Rei asked as she complied.  
“Yeah, just like that”, Asuka confirmed as she took the rope and came up to Rei from behind to tie her hands.  
Meanwhile I took a strawberry from the top my sundae and put it into my mouth. Mmm, delicious!  
“By the way, Rei”, I said. “Asuka made me think of something”.  
“Yes?” Rei asked.  
“About getting a job” I continued. “Have you ever thought what you’d like to do for living?”  
“I was aiming to become a prostitute”, Rei answered like a shot.  
“Do you have any experience?” I asked, sending a spoonful of sundae to my mouth. It was cool and sweet.  
“No”, Rei admitted. “I was planning to get it with you”.  
“Hmm… must be good to be so determined about your future”, I sighed dreamingly. “I have no idea what I kind of job I’d like to do”.  
“Take time to make up your mind”, Rei advised. “Random doesn’t work for such serious decisions”.

As I sipped some peach juice from my glass, Asuka finished tying Rei’s hands.  
“Now then”, Asuka said, taking the garrote in her hands. “Would you like the idiot to strangle you or would you rather have me do it?”  
The question was addressed to Rei, but I gave it a thought too. Of course I’d like to give Rei a hand in her entertainment, but the nature of it was too intimate. Far from kissing of course, but still a step beyond holding hands. And we haven’t even done that! No, I’m for slow paced naturally progressing kind of relationship. Luckily Rei decided against my assistance too, though her reasoning was much less sophisticated.  
“But if Shinji does it, his sundae will melt”, she noted. “Would you be so kind to strangle me instead?”  
“Sure, that’s part of my job too”, Asuka answered. “It’ll cost you extra though”.  
Rei gave me a questioning look. Right, with all her property left to me, her expanses become mine as well.  
“No problem”, I said. “Consider it my treat”.  
“Thank you”, Rei replied. “Then I will use your service, Sohryu-san”.  
“Very well”, Asuka said and placed the garrote around Rei’s neck. “Would you like to be strangled slow or quick?”  
“Slow, please”, Rei answered. “I wouldn’t want to be finished before Shinji”.  
“As you wish”, Asuka said and tightened the rope just a little, merely making Rei uncomfortable.

“So tell me, Rei” I said as I took time enjoying my sundae. “Since when have you been considering becoming a prostitute?”  
“Since I met you”, Rei answered, still having little trouble speaking.  
“Oh? How so?” I wondered.  
“I felt that we’ll end up being together”, Rei explained. “So I thought of putting the experience I would have with you to use”.  
“Cool! You’re so provident!” I said admiringly. “Did you have some other plans before you met me?”  
Asuka tied the rope just a bit tighter and Rei’s voice became hoarse.  
“People call me a doll a lot”, she said. “I guess I have a talent for it. So I was considering becoming a living doll”.  
My mouth was busy chewing another strawberry, but even without words my confused look gave out that I’ve never heard of living dolls.  
“I would have the tendons in my arms and legs cut for immobility and my voice chords removed too”, Rei explained, making pauses between sentences to take a breath. “Such dolls are used both for sexual pleasure and for rich children to play with… Due to the passive nature of the job it doesn’t require any prior experience”.  
“You talk too much for a doll”, Asuka noted and tightened the rope another bit.  
“Don’t mind her”, I said to Rei. “You’d make a perfect doll!”  
“Thank… you”, Rei spoke, now every word was a fight for her.

“What about you, Asuka?” I asked. “I don’t think you’re planning to be a waitress forever. So, have you considered something else? Like prostitution or that living doll thing?”  
“Certainly not a doll!” Asuka answered. “They end up either fucked to death or what’s even more humiliating just thrown away to rot among the garbage as the master gets tired of them”.  
“What’s wrong… with that?” Rei wondered with a weak hoarse voice.  
“Don’t mind her”, I said, as I put another strawberry in my mouth. “That’s just her pride speaking”.  
“And I’m going for a job of which I can be proud!” Asuka stated.  
“And what that might be?” I asked.  
“I’m currently hesitating between a porn actress and a military career”, she said.  
“For real?” I was surprised. “I though it’s Kensuke who’s into all the military staff”.  
“Huh! He doesn’t have a clue what it’s like for real”, Asuka sneered.  
“So how are you going to follow orders?” I wondered. I knew well discipline never was her strong side.  
“Follow? Huh! I’m going to be the one giving orders!” Asuka stated proudly.  
“I see”, I sighed. It seems the one taking the military wrong isn’t Kensuke. “And what about the porn actress option?”  
“Well, I have a remarkable body”, Asuka said as if it was self-evident. “Would be a waste not to use it as intended”.  
“That you have”, I had to admit as Asuka’s physical beauty could compare only to her ego. “Porn industry would lose a lot if you choose a military career”.  
“Do you really think so?” Asuka asked.  
“Of course”, I assured her, not mentioning the fact I also wanted to save her form the military. Or rather the military from her.  
“I guess I’ll stick with porn then”, Asuka decided.  
“Is she… better?..” a voice came out of Rei’s lips so weak I mostly lip-read.  
Oops, I guess I shouldn’t have called another girl beautiful in front of my girlfriend. Rei was a girl too after all, so she also could get jealous.  
“You’re my only love, Rei”, I assured her. “Here, let me share some sundae with you as an apology”.  
I offered her a spoonful of delicious ice-cream and Rei took it in her mouth.  
“Does it taste good?”  
Rei nodded after making a hard swallow.  
“I hope you garrote feels good too”, I said. “Wouldn’t want to take a taste of it in return though”.  
Rei giggled at my joke and Asuka tightened the garrote once more.

For some time I focused on my meal while Asuka continued to gradually tighten the garrote so that my girlfriend was getting harder and harder to breathe.   
“Hey, Asuka?” I broke the silence as Rei’s face started to turn slightly blue.  
“Yes?” she replied.  
“Have you watched that new Nanoha movie?” I wondered.  
“Nanoha?” Asuka asked confused. “What’s that?”  
“Huh?” I was shocked. “You don’t know of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha?”  
Rei jerked a bit, I even thought for a moment she was also shocked by Asuka not knowing of Nanoha, but then realized it was the beginning of her painful struggle for air.  
“Magical girl?” Asuka repeated. “You mean that Sailor Moon or something?”  
“Well, it’s in the same genre… kinda…” I sighed. “You should definitely watch it. We’ve been on the third movie earlier today and it was amazing! Right, Rei?”  
“Hai”, perfectly knowing she won’t be able to breathe in, Rei fought her involuntary jerking to breathe out this one word along with the priceless remains of the air in her lungs.  
“Well, if even the doll finds something to be amazing”… Asuka thought aloud. “But what can be amazing about cartoons? They’re made for little kids!”  
“I don’t know what you have in the west, but here in Japan animation is not just for kids”, I argued. “Or would you say that Hellsing Ultimate is for kids? Or Elfen Lied?”  
“What’s that?” Asuka asked, seems she have never heard of those titles either.  
Meanwhile Rei’s convulsions grew quite wild. Her lovely face was distorted into a grimace of pain, but as for me she was the most beautiful girl in the world anyway, so I didn’t mind.  
“For one, in Hellsing Ultimate they have undead Nazis eating babies”, I noted before having a sip of juice.  
“Oh my God!” Asuka exclaimed in a shock. “And they show it to children? This world is doomed”.  
Rei started trashing too violently, arching forward, and while I couldn’t help but smile looking at her having so much fun, she risked to shake the table with my meal on it, so Asuka had to tighten the garrote as much as she could, it was now biting severely into my girlfriend’s neck.  
“I’m telling you they don’t”, I sighed. I guess there’s no use arguing with Asuka, I’ll just drag her to the cinema for another epic anime some day and then she’ll see for herself.  
And for now I just returned to my snack of which I was three fourths way through. Asuka was now holding the garrote very tight on Rei’s neck, so my girlfriend calmed down, only twitching in agony with her face all blue and eyes half rolled back. Seems she’s also more than a half done.  
“Who could think of it, blue face suits you quite well”, I noted half-jokingly. “It matches your hair”.  
Rei had to fight through her pain to give me a look. She seemed confused. Of course, she can’t see just how blue she is.  
“Asuka, do you happen to have a mirror?” I asked.  
“I do, but it’s back in my bag”, the redhead answered. “Try the doll’s bag, every girl has a mirror in hers”.  
“Would you let me?” I asked Rei as I took her handbag, though it was a needless question, since it was going to be mine in a couple of minutes anyway. Indeed I found a mirror there. I showed it to Rei. “So, what do you think of it?” I asked her.  
Rei fought for a glance of her reflection. It was a tough fight against her uncontrolled agony, but Rei’s determination got the upper hand and she stole just a few moments to look in the mirror. She seemed pleased with her reflection, though I couldn’t tell if she agreed on her blue face being esthetically appealing or was just enjoying seeing her own death throes. Anyway the next moment her eyes rolled back even more than before, leaving only the whites visible, and the agony hit her back.

As I was finishing the last bits of my sundae, another thought came to my mind.  
“Asuka, have you already done the Math homework?” I asked.  
“Huh? Math?” Asuka was surprised by such a topic. “Not yet. Why?”  
“Rei has done it”, I said. “Right?”  
Rei was only slightly twitching and didn’t react in any way. Seems she was also on the final straight.  
“So what, you want to say she’s better than me?” Asuka asked angrily.  
I have to admit, Asuka is better in Math that either me or Rei, so for her it won’t be a problem to do it by herself. Being as arrogant as she is, Asuka would certainly deny any help if she considered it important. But she didn’t take school any serious. Can’t blame her on that, after all she’s a college graduate back in Germany.  
“No, no, that’s not what I meant”, I assured her. “I wanted to say we could copy Rei’s homework”.  
“Don’t you know the doll never lets anyone copy her homework?” Asuka asked.  
“Rei’s kindly leaving everything to me”, I said, nodding to Rei’s last will lying on the table. “That includes homework”.  
I smiled to Rei showing my appreciation, but she looked totally absent.  
“Cool”, Asuka said. “So you want to share her notes with me?”  
“Why not?” I shrugged my shoulders. “Do you know Rei’s address? Come by after your shift ends”.  
“Sure”, Asuka agreed.

As I savored the last bite of the sundae Rei was almost limp, only occasional slight twitching gave out she wasn’t done yet.  
“I’ve finished”, I told her. “You finish too”.  
I took time drinking the rest of the juice and when I finally put the empty glass on the tray next to finished sundae Rei’s head fell limp on the side and she wasn’t twitching anymore. Asuka loosened the garrote and put it back on the tray too. Then she got to Rei’s hands to untie them.  
As I looked at my girlfriend’s motionless body, I wondered if she had found the garroting to her liking. She wasn’t into strangulation, at least not to my knowledge, and only chose it at random. Then again she only wanted to kill the time while I was eating my meal and that worked perfectly for certain. So regardless of whether she had fun or not I can say with a clear conscience that Rei had a nice time at this café. Besides, watching my girlfriend’s life squeezed out of her right before my eyes made eating the delicious sundae at a nice sunny day even more enjoyable, so it’s not for me to complain.   
“Well then, we both had a really nice time at your café”, I said thankfully as I looked for money in Rei’s bag. “How much would it be?”  
Asuka named the price and I put the money on the tray.   
“And what’s with the body?” I wondered, getting from the table.  
“It’s yours”, Asuka said, getting done with untying Rei’s hands and putting the rope on the tray with everything else. “It says so in the will right? Everything that was hers is now yours”.  
“Huh?” I was surprised. “So what am I supposed to do with it?”  
“None of my business”, Asuka said, taking the tray from the table. “Just get it out of here”.  
“Wait a moment”, I said before she left with the tray. “Let me borrow the spoon”.  
“Why? Well, just leave it on the table then”, Asuka said, giving me the spoon and heading away.  
I came up to Rei’s lifeless body. The vacant look on her blue face and the limpness of her body suited her very well, assuring me she would have made a perfect doll indeed. To think of it, didn’t Asuka mention those dolls end up rotting in garbage? I guess that answers the question what to do with the body. It would be most fitting for Rei who wanted to become a doll. But before that I used the spoon to take her eyes out of the sockets. From when I first met Rei I was captivated by those deep red eyes. So I’m going to keep them. I put my girlfriend’s beautiful eyes in the bag and left the spoon on the table as Asuka asked. Then I stripped Rei from her clothes. The flip-flops are unisex, so I can wear them myself. What for the dress, I’ll see if it makes a good floor cloth. I folded the dress neatly and found a place in the bag both for it and sandals. Seems girls’ handbags are really limitless inside. Rei thoughtfully didn’t have any underwear on her as it would have shown indelicately through the dress, so that was the only two item of clothes I got from her. Finally I took Rei’s lifeless naked body in my arms. It felt pleasantly cool. I never even held hands with her before, so it’s good she’s dead now, or I could die of embarrassment. I looked around for a dumpster. There was one not so far away, so I got Rei to it and threw her into the container. It was stinky around it, but I took some time admiring how naturally Rei looked among the waste. My beloved girlfriend was just another piece of it now. I smiled happy for her.

“Hey, Shinji!” a familiar voice distracted me from eying Rei’s corpse.  
I turned back and saw my classmates Touji and Hikari. I knew they were dating for some time, I’ve heard they even kissed, so apparently they were on another date now. Touji, who called me, carried a beheaded Japanese Mastiff over his shoulders. Hikari, who looked a bit messy, but satisfied, held its head in her hands. Blood was still slightly dripping both from the head and the body, and for some reason Hikari’s hair was totally soaked in it. Something else was also dripping from under her rumpled skirt.  
“Hello, Ikari-kun”, she greeted me with her usual cheerful smile.  
“Hi”, I answered to both of them. “Are you on a date too?”  
“Too?” Touji looked around for my date while Hiakri just blinked confusedly.  
“I was on a date with Rei”, I explained, showing them the corpse in the garbage container. Now that she was dead I didn’t see any harm if people knew of our relationship. “We came by a nice café nearby and she had herself garroted”.  
“Cool!” Touji said upon seeing the corpse. “Must have been a lot of fun”.  
“She looks so nice being dead”, Hikari commented with a warm smile. “What happened to her eyes?”  
“I took them”, I said, patting the bag.  
“Guess we’ll toss Max here too then?” Touji proposed.  
“Sure”, Hikari confirmed.  
“So what’s with that dog?” I asked as they threw both its body and head into the container right over Rei.  
“Well, that’s kind of a silly story…” Touji reluctantly admitted. “Let’s take a sit on the bench and I’ll tell it”.

“So, I was returning from the shop with my old man”, Touji started the story as the three of us sat on the bench nearby. “We bought an axe for our country house, you know, to split firewood. And as we were going through the park I saw the dog screwing Hikari”.  
“I often walk Max in this park”, Hikari explained. “We were doing out usual mating routine”.  
“So I decided to play a prank on Hikari”, Touji continued. “I came up from the front and squatted before her, starting a casual conversation”.  
“It was suspicious from the beginning, when Touji started with ‘what a lovely day’ cliché”, Hikari giggled. “But I certainly didn’t expect an axe on my neck!”  
“Yeah, I had my old man test our new buy on Hikari when she less expected”, Touji said. “Or at least that was the intention”.  
“Max’s head was on the way and stopped the axe”, Hikari explained. “It still got to me, but only left a scratch”. She faced away and got her hair from the way to demonstrate a noticeable scratch on the back of her neck.  
“Guess it’s not the best axe in the world after all”, Touji sighed. “Still works, so my old man went ahead with it, leaving me with Hikari”.  
“It was a lot of fun anyway!” Hikari said enthusiastically, reliving the joy. “When the axe hit me I realized my head was still in place only after the most intense and continuous climax in my life!” Hikari continued, involuntarily rubbing her tights against each other. “And as Max’s head flew away, his knot got so swollen inside me I thought it would tear me apart. He filled me with so much cum, it’s still gurgling inside me!” Hikari finished her story as she gently placed her hand on her belly.  
“And then we took the dog’s corpse and looked for a dumpster”, Touji concluded. “So that’s how we got here”.  
“Amazing!” I said impressed by their story. “So what are you going to do now?”  
“I guess I’m ought to buy a new dog for Hikari”, Touji answered. “She loved playing with Max a lot”.  
“A dog is a closed chapter”, Hikari said. “I’m considering having a boar next”.  
“That must be expansive!” Touju complained.  
“How about we each pay a half?” Hikari suggested. “Anyway I’d like to have a snack first, it was quite energy consuming. Ikari-kun, have you said there was a café nearby?”  
“That’s right”, I confirmed. “It’s this way”, I pointed. “A nice and quiet place, I totally recommend it”.  
“I’m not hungry”, Touji said reluctantly.  
“They have entertainments too, so you can just kill some time”, I informed him. “And there’s a cute waitress too”.  
“Well, if you put it that way, it might worth it”, Touji changed his mind.  
Hikari gave him a furious glance.  
“I mean the entertainment!” he hurried to clarify.  
Hikari sighed, perfectly seeing through his insincerity.  
“Thanks for the advice, we’ll drop by that café”, she said smiling to me as she got up from the bench, dragging Touji with him. “Have a nice day!”  
“You have a nice day too”, I replied.  
“See ya!” Touji waved his hand and they headed to the café.  
Guess it’s time for me to go too. I came by the dumpster to have a last glace at Rei. As I talked with Touji and Hikari more passersby threw their garbage into the container, so Rei’s body was now covered not only with the dog’s one, but with a lot of other waste too. Some little pieces of trash even filled her eye sockets. With the waste surrounding Rei not only from below, but all around, she looked even more natural among it. And nothing can possibly be as beautiful as what is natural.  
Rot in piece, my love. And thanks for the Math.


	2. Touji and Hikari

The same time sundae and juice were brought before Shinji, Hikari was facing a pile of shit Max had just made. Max was her dog – a Japanese Mastiff – and she was currently walking him in this park as usual. There was a law that said one must clean the lawn of their dog’s shit, which usually meant pick it up shit and get it to the nearest dumpster. It was a bother for Hikari at first, but with time she found a better way to get rid of shit. As Max finished and stepped away from the pile, Hikari stood on all fours before it instead. Lowering her elbows to the ground, she took the shit pile in her hands accurately, not to let it fall apart so that some of it would stay on the grass. It was stinky, so Hikari held her breath as she brought it close to her face. She opened her mouth wide and pushed the shit inside. Hikari chewed and swallowed the shit inside her mouth before licking her fingers clean. She discovered long ago shit doesn’t taste as bad as it smells, especially if you don’t breathe as you eat it. So she got used to just devouring Max’s shit instead of bothering picking it up and looking for a dumpster. With time she even grew liking the taste.  
Hikari licked her fingers, but there was still some traces of shit around her lips. She didn’t have a chance to deal with it though, as Max got on top of her and tried to stick his dick – which grew hard at seeing the girl on all fours – under her skirt. Mating was their usual routine when walking, so specifically for that purpose Hikari was wearing a very short yellow dress and no underwear. This made it easy for Max to find his way under the girls skirt and into her pussy.  
“Ah, you’re so forcing”, Hikari complained, though truth be told she enjoyed that side of her dog, or she wouldn’t so recklessly stand on all fours before him.

Meanwhile Touji and his father went to buy a new axe for their country house. Since the buy wasn’t exactly light, on their way back home they decided to take a shortcut through the park. And that was where they met Touji’s girlfriend Hikari. Or, to be precise, Touji saw Hikari, but she didn’t see him as she was facing the other way, busy being screwed by Max. Touji wanted to call her name first, but before he did so a better thought came to his mind. He shared the idea with his father, and the old man seemed to like it too. So Touji left his father with the axe and got round of Hikari to be in front of her. Then he came close and squatted to have their faces closer. She seemed enjoying Max’s dick inside her and didn’t even notice Touji. There were many people passing by, surely some of them took their time to watch a cute girl playing with her dog, so Hikari didn’t pay attention to another onlooker.  
“Hi there”, Touji said after a minute of watching her having fun undisturbed.  
“Huh?” Hikari raised her face with traces of dog’s shit on her lips. “Ah, Touji! Hello. What are you doing here?”  
“Well… was just coming by… I guess…” he answered somewhat nervously as he couldn’t tell the truth not to ruin the fun. “What a lovely day, isn’t it?” he tried to change the topic.  
“Sure”, Hikari agreed. She saw that Touji was uneasy as if he tried to hide something, but she was too busy with her dog to think deeper in it. “Nothing beats playing with a dog at such a nice day”.  
“Good boy”, Touji said, patting Max’s head. “Thanks for taking care of Hikari”.  
“Woof!” the dog replied eagerly and continued to screw the girl with renewed enthusiasm.  
Sharing the same interest that was Hikari, Touji and Max were good friends. Though Max got to had sex with Hikari every day, while the best Touji got so far is kissed her once. First time he saw her nonchalantly eating Max’s shit, he couldn’t resist the cuteness of her usual bright smile with her lips stained in shit, so he forced a kiss on her. Hikari was outraged, she pushed him away and made it clear he’s not to get ahead of himself in advancing their relationship, or it will be over the same moment. But somehow the fact they kissed became known to their classmates, so now everyone imagined their relationship to be much more intimate than it really was. Touji would like it to be so, but he knew she was serious about it, so he knew better than to force himself on her again. Meanwhile he had to make do with fucking his little sister Sakura.  
“Too bad I have to share Max with my sisters when at home”, Hikari complained. “Only when it’s my turn to walk him I can have him all to my own”.  
Touji nodded as if he agreed with her that it was indeed too bad, but actually by that he gave a sign to his father, who came up to Hikari from the side, unnoticed by her, and was waiting for that sign.  
“Bye then”, Touji said and at the same moment his father chopped her neck with the axe.

Or at least that’s how it was supposed to work. But Max was in the way, so the axe slowed down cutting his head off and left only a scratch on Hikari. Though the girl herself, upon feeling the axe against the back of her neck, didn’t seem to realize her head was still intact. The shock initiated an extremely intense and continuous orgasm for her. Max’s head fell to the ground and the blood from his neck stump poured on Hikari’s hair, but she was too busy to care, writhing and screaming under Max’s beheaded body, who was also cumming, his pulsing organ swelling to tremendous size inside of the girl. Both Touji and his father watched in awe at the show that continued for minutes.

Finally Hikari fell to the ground, totally exhausted, but her face expression gave up she felt like in heaven, which she must have thought she was. Only after recovering a bit, she noticed, sincerely surprised:  
“Huh? Am I still alive?”  
“Well, it didn’t work exactly as I intended”, Touji answered. “Sorry”.  
“It’s all right”, Hikari said. “It was still the greatest fun I’ve had in my life!”  
“But I wanted for it to also be your last one”.  
“Don’t worry”, Hikari comforted him. “We have all of our lives in front of us, so you’ll have plenty of chances to end me”.  
She got from under Max’s body and tried to tidy her hair, lips and dress. With bloody messed hair, traces of dog’s shit on her lips and it’s cum dripping from under her skirt, all of that accompanied by her usual cheerful smile, Hikari looked totally charming. It was a torture for Touji to hold himself from kissing her.  
Now that she was standing, Hikari also saw Touji’s father with the axe.  
“Suzuhara-san”, she greeted him. “Did you handle the axe? I’m sorry that it didn’t work, but still thank you for your help with Touji’s surprise. Even if it didn’t kill me, it was totally unexpected all right and a lot of fun!”  
“I’m glad I could be of help”, the man answered. “Well then, I guess I’ll leave you with your girlfriend”, he said to Touji and winked. “Have a good time you two!”

“Well, I don’t think I can just eat him all up as with the shit”, Hikari giggled, nodding to Max’s separate head and body on the ground.  
“I’ll help you take him to the dump”, Touji offered, as he felt responsible for what came out of his surprise. “I’ll take the body and you take the head”.  
So they did and within a couple of minutes came to the nearest dumpster, where to their surprise they saw Shinji, dreamingly staring into the container. For some reason he also had a girlish handbag.  
“Hey, Shinji!” Touji called his friends.  
Shinji turned to his friends, somewhat confused at seeing them carry a dog’s corpse.  
“Hello, Ikari-kun”, Hikari added.  
“Hi”, Shinji answered. “Are you on a date too?”  
“Too?” Touji looked around for Shinji’s date while Hiakri just blinked confusedly.  
“I was on a date with Rei”, Shinji explained, showing his friends Rei was inside the garbage container. She was totally naked and motionless in an uncomfortable pose, had a noose burn on her neck, her face was blue and her eye sockets were empty. Without a doubt she was dead. “We came by a nice café nearby and she had herself garroted”.  
“Cool!” Touji said, staring at the naked corpse. “Must have been a lot of fun”.  
“She looks so nice being dead”, Hikari commented with a warm smile. “What happened to her eyes?”  
“I took them”, Shinji said, patting the bag.  
“Guess we’ll toss Max here too then?” Touji proposed.  
“Sure”, Hikari confirmed.  
“So what’s with that dog?” Shinji asked as his friends threw both its body and head into the container right over Rei.  
“Well, that’s kind of a silly story…” Touji reluctantly admitted. “Let’s take a sit on the bench and I’ll tell it”.

“Amazing!” Shinji said impressed after Touji and Hikari told their story. “So what are you going to do now?”  
“I guess I’m ought to buy a new dog for Hikari”, Touji answered. “She loved playing with Max a lot”.  
“A dog is a closed chapter”, Hikari said. “I’m considering having a boar next”.  
“That must be expansive!” Touju complained.  
“How about we each pay a half?” Hikari suggested. “Anyway I’d like to have a snack first, it was quite energy consuming. Ikari-kun, have you said there was a café nearby?”  
“That’s right”, Shinji confirmed. “It’s this way”, he pointed. “A nice and quiet place, I totally recommend it”.  
“I’m not hungry”, Touji said reluctantly.  
“They have entertainments too, so you can just kill some time”, Shinji informed him. “And there’s a cute waitress too”.  
“Well, if you put it that way, it might worth it”, Touji changed his mind.  
Hikari gave him a furious glance.  
“I mean the entertainment!” he hurried to clarify.  
Hikari sighed, perfectly seeing through his insincerity.  
“Thanks for the advice, we’ll drop by that café”, she said smiling to Shinji as she got up from the bench, dragging Touji with him. “Have a nice day!”  
“You have a nice day too”, Shinji replied.  
“See ya!” Touji waved his hand and they headed to the café.

The café didn’t have a lot of tables, but it appeared the tables weren’t the only places they had. They also had some blankets right on the grass for picnic-like experience and even some sort of amusement devises. Hikari brought Touji to one of the blankets. As they took their place, Touji looked around for a waitress, or rather not any waitress, but the cute one Shinji was talking about, and actually saw her.  
“No way! That red devil is a waitress?! Ha-ha-ha!” he laughed as he saw Asuka serving twin girls at one of the tables. Besides the meal she gave them a revolver to play Russian roulette. Seems Shinji told the truth about entertainment here too.  
“You’re lucky Asuka didn’t seem to hear you”, Hikari said angrily. “I’ll ignore it if you treat me”.  
Damn! It slipped Touji’s mind that Asuka’s best friend was right beside him.  
“Sure, sure”, he hurried to agree until Hikari changed her mind and came up with a harder punishment for his rude words.  
After serving the twins, Asuka came to Touji and Hikari.  
“Hi, Hikari!” she said, completely ignoring Touji. “What brings you here?”  
“We met Shinji on our way and he recommended us this café”, Hikari explained.  
“I knew I couldn’t rely on his promise not to tell anyone I’m working here”, Asuka sighed, angrily clenching a fist.  
“He didn’t”, Hikari assured. “He only told us it’s a good café”.  
“Well, he did mention a cute waitress”, Touji cut in. “Though I couldn’t possibly imagine it’d be you”.  
“So you want to say you couldn’t possibly imagine someone might call me cute?” Asuka specified.  
Hikari added a frown to that. Again Touji reminded himself to keep his mouth shut. With those two girls any word you say can be used against you.  
“Let’s get to the menu”, he said, trying to change the topic.  
“Whatever”, Asuka sighed and handed two copies of menu to the couple.  
Hikari looked through the menu and voiced here choice:  
“I’ll have hakuto jelly and milk shake”.  
“Goodbye, my money”, Touji sighed as he saw the price for the hakuto jelly, “I really loved you…”  
“Any entertainment?” Asuka asked. “Maybe you wanna tie that annoying asshole’s sharp tongue into a Colombian necktie?”  
“Thanks, but not this time”, Hikari answered. “I’ve had enough fun for today”.  
“I strongly recommend you to consider it”, Asuka insisted.  
“Hey, do I even have a word here?” Touji cut in.  
“Fine, fine…” Asuka sighed. “What’s your order?”  
“I’m not hungry”, he said. “But some entertainment might be nice”.  
“What’s that new tend with one person from the couple ordering only food and the other only entertainment?” Asuka complained. “It’s halving café’s profit”.  
“I can’t help if I’m not hungry”, Touji answered. “And the entertainments are on the menu, so you can’t turn me back like for not ordering anything”.  
“Whatever, just say what’s that you want”, Asuka hurried him.  
“Let’s see…” he said, studying the list of entertainments. “I guess I can use a baseball bat”.  
“Going to beat Hikari or one of the waitresses?” Asuka specified. She wasn’t happy with the idea of being beaten by someone like Touji, but it was a part of her job to assist customers in their entertainment just like she did earlier for Rei, so she had little choice if he wanted to use her assistance.  
What for Touji though, while beating the redhead devil up did sound tempting, Touji decided to properly spend this time with his girlfriend.  
“Hikari”, he answered.  
“Await your order then”, Asuka said, taking the menu back and leaving.

“By the way, why are you hungry in the first place?” Touji asked Hikari. “Haven’t you ate Max’s shit?”  
“It’s not like it’s any nutritious, you know”, Hikari answered. “If it were, one could sustain themselves on their own waste with no need for additional food”.  
“That would be convenient”, Touji noted. “So why doesn’t it work like this?”  
“Because someone has to learn better at school”, Hikari said. “Than that someone wouldn’t ask such stupid questions”.  
“And if I’m such an idiot, why are you dating me in the first place?”  
“Should I not?”  
“That’s not what I mean. But seriously, what did you find in me?”  
“Well… your kindness… I guess”, Hikari admitted shyly.  
“Huh?” Touji was confused.  
“You may not realize that, but you are a kind and caring person”, Hikari said. “When you met me in the park earlier you wanted to make a pleasant surprise for me. And even now that you chose an entertainment, I know how much you’d love to beat Asuka up, yet you still chose me. I really appreciate that”.  
“It’s not like I chose it for your sake or anything…” Touji awkwardly answered before realizing he was talking just like Asuka he hated so much and it made him even more embarrassed causing Hikari to giggle at him.

And here was Asuka herself with the saucer with hakuto jelly cut into cubes, a glass of milk shake and a bat.  
“Here’s your order”, she said, handing it to the awaiting couple.  
“Thanks”, Hikari answered.  
“Well, thanks, I guess”, Touji added. He didn’t like having to be polite, more than that to be polite with that red-haired devil, but Hikari wouldn’t like him being rude.  
“Enjoy your meal”, Asuka said before leaving them to themselves.  
Hikari was casually sitting on the blanket with her knees bent and legs to the right side as she took her first cube of the jelly and sent in to her mouth. She took time savoring its texture and taste. Meanwhile Touji took the bat and stood up in front of his girlfriend. He stroke her from her left side, hitting Hikari’s arm above the elbow. He didn’t use full force right away, so Hikari, having her legs to the right side, didn’t lose her balance. She finally swallowed her first piece of jelly and commented:  
“M-m-m, that’s delicious! Are you sure you don’t want some?”  
“Nah, I’d better have fun with the bat”, Touji answered, enjoying the sight of a bruise forming quickly on his girlfriend’s upper arm. “I don’t like jelly anyway”.  
“Well, more for me then”, Hikari replied, taking another piece of jelly as Touji aimed for another strike. This time Touji hit her elbow, making it bend the wrong way. Having her elbow joint misplaced made her wink of pain, but the next moment the jelly pleasantly melting inside her mouth made Hikari’s face melt in a blissful expression upon enjoying her meal. “Anyway. We haven’t seen each other much since the start of the summer holidays. Do you have any news to share?”  
“I dunno”, Touji answered thoughtfully. “Nothing big happened”.  
Hiakri put another piece of Jelly in her mouth as she was waiting for Touji to think of anything interesting.

“Ah, Sakura’s being released from the hospital today!” he finally remembered as he stroke his girlfriend’s forearm with full force. It appeared enough to brake a bone, leaving some unhealthy looking bruises.  
“Oh, is she in the hospital?” Hikari gasped in both pain and worry for the little girl. “What happened?”  
“Apparently I’ve severely torn her cunt… I mean her vagina… when I last fuck… err… played with her” Touji explained.  
He was afraid Hikari would yell at him for failing not to curse, but apparently she was too worried for Sakura to pay attention to Touji’s speaking.  
“Ah, I’m so glad”, she sighed with relieve. “I was worried she caught a cold or something”.  
As Hikari sipped some milkshake through the straw to calm down, Touji made another strike to the same place as before. It broke another bone, this time it was poking of the arm, revealing some of the meat. Hikari was so fascinated by seeing her forearm, having both its bones broken at the same place, hang solely on muscles and skin, she didn’t even register the pain that came with it.  
“Wow, an open fracture!” Hikari exclaimed in amazement as she lifted her broken forearm right before her eyes to see the injury better. The lower part of the forearm and the hand were just hanging limply, their weight tearing just a little bit more skin and muscles. “I’ve never had one of these before!”  
“Do you like it?” Touji asked.  
“Need you ask! It’s awesome! I can even see the bone!” Hikari answered excitingly as she curiously touched the exposed bone with her healthy hand’s fingers. “It’s so much fun! Thanks!”   
“The pleasure is mine”, Touji replied walking around his girlfriend so that he could aim for her other arm now.  
Hikari took another jelly cube, but before she got it to her mouth Touji hit her right arm and the cube fell of the girl’s hand. As she had her legs to the right side, receiving a hit from the same side, she couldn’t keep her balance and started falling to the left. Before she could think about her left arm being broken Hikari instinctively tried stopping her falling by pushing her left hand against the ground. That worked, but totally didn’t help the broken forearm’s integrity, tearing up even more muscles, and sudden sharp pain draw a scream from Hikari.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Touji hurried to apologize. “I didn’t mean to knock the food from your hand”.  
“It’s all right”, Hikari replied, smiling to him as she appreciated his care for her. “I eat dog shit, a piece of jelly that fell on the blanket is totally okay with me”.  
“Yeah, right”, Touji agreed. “It’s just Sakura hates it when my cum gets on the floor and she has to lick it”.  
“Maybe you should buy her a pet too?” Hikari advised as she picked up the jelly cube she dropped earlier and finally send it to her mouth. “That’s the second best thing to cure disgust after having a baby”.  
“I don’t think I can afford a pet after owing you half a boar”, Touji reminded as he hit the girl’s right elbow. It was misplaced, but not as bad as the left one, as Touji’s aim suffered from him being a little upset about his financial situation. Hikari still leaned on her broken left arm to keep balance.  
“Sorry, didn’t think of that”, Hikari apologized as she took the glass with milk shake in her right hand which was kinds tricky with her elbow misplaced. “Just make her a baby then”.  
“I do try that every time I have a chance”, Touji noted as he waited for Hikari to sip some milk shake and put the glass down before hitting her again – this time in the right forearm. And just like with his first hit on the left one he broke one of the bones. “But it seems she’s just still too young to get pregnant”.  
“Just keep trying”, Hikari told him as she picked up another cube of jelly. It got even trickier with her right arm broken, but she totally enjoyed the challenge. “By the way, about your sister…”  
“Yes?” Touji asked as he aimed for another strike.  
“You said you have torn her vagina. Just how big you are?” Hikari wondered.  
Touji suddenly laughed so hard he dropped the bat to the ground.  
“What?” Hikari looked confused.  
“It wasn’t… what you thought…” Touji said through laughter. “I tore her by fisting her”.  
“Ah… ha-ha-ha”, Hikari realized her misunderstanding and joined laughing.

After some laughing Touji picked up a bat again. He aimed for his girlfriend’s right hand, hoping to break her delicate fingers. But he also chose a moment when she was putting another jelly cube in her still widely smiling mouth. So when Touji stroke, he hit her fingers all right, but he also hit her lovely smile. And while the fingers that were in the way softened the blow, it still knocked a few of her teeth out. Hikari spitted them out along with the half-chewed piece of jelly and some blood on her right hand, now decorated with half of her fingers being broken. She stared at her palm confusedly for a moment until she figured out which was the jelly and not one of her teeth and took it back into her bloody mouth.  
“Blood certainly adds to the flavor”, Hikari admitted after savoring it curiously. “But what am I supposed to do with the teeth now?"  
“Just thr… I mean put them on the edge of the saucer”, Touji answered. “The staff will take care of the trash later”.  
Hikari did that and smiled to him.  
“What?” Touji asked confused about her smile.  
“I just tested if you’d tell me to throw them on the ground”, Hikari admitted.  
‘Damn, that was close’, Touji thought to himself, because his first impulse was exactly that. He wasn’t really mad at Hikari for trying to rectify him, he was willing to become better for her. It’s just he couldn’t change himself in an instant.

Meanwhile Hikari tried to pick up another piece of jelly, but with her fingers broken added to misplaced elbow and broken forearm made it really difficult this time. Touji beating her tits didn’t help either. So after a couple of failed attempts Hikari gave up and decided to change her own position instead. She was going to lie down on her stomach so that her face was next to the saucer and glass. To reposition herself first Hikari stood on her knees, then leaned forward and stood on all fours. It was quite fun to try to support her weight on her arms with them ruined as they were. It did hurt, so Hikari stopped for a moment to catch a breath before lowering herself further. Touji didn’t wait though and helped her by hitting her back. Hikari fell on the ground with a nice scream. After a moment she recovered and discovered she was quite in the right position, she only had to move her arms a bit from underneath her body. Now she could pick up jelly cubes right with her mouth and sip the milk shake through the straw all without using her hands. Her beaten tits were pressed against the ground adding some pleasant pain. Hikari wreathed in smiles. She only hoped Touji was having not less fun than her, it was his entertainment after all. 

And Touji surely did have fun. As he continued beating her with the bat, now aiming at her sides, he returned to the conversation:  
“We keep talking about me, but what about yourself? Have anything new to tell?”  
“Let me think…” Hikari said as she was savoring the taste of jelly combined with the feeling of her boyfriend beating her. “Nothing worth mentioning happened to myself, but I’m worried for Nozomi”.  
“Your little sister? What’s with her?” Touji asked, marking Hikari’s body with another bruise.  
“She keeps coming home really late, and I mean really late like next morning or in a couple of days”, Hikari explained. “And when she comes, she has her clothes torn apart, a few bruises here and there and has semen dripping out of her every hole”.  
“Sounds to me like she’s just having fun with random guys”, Touji said as he proceeded to Hikari’s butt which was bare because of her very short dress.  
“That would be all right”, Hikari nodded, “but as I clean her up, I noticed the taste of cum is the same every time. So I’m worried if she got herself a boyfriend”.  
“A boyfriend? No way!” Touji got angry at this thought which made his next hit stronger, now aiming at her thighs. “She’s about Sakura’s age, isn’t she? That’s too young for that kind of relationship! If I discovered Sakura got herself a boyfriend I’d fucking beat her to death!” Touji didn’t even realize he cursed in front of Hikari which usually promises nothing good. Gladly this time she overlooked it.  
“Maybe a nice beating is what Nozomi needs?” Hikari supposed. “But I’m not nearly as good in it as you are”, she said dreamingly, enjoying her boyfriend’s treatment. “Say, maybe you could take care of her for me?”  
“Should I beat her to death?” Touji specified.  
“Whatever”, Hikari answered. “Just make it hurt a lot”.  
“I can certainly do that!” Touji agreed and as if in confirmation of his words hit right under his girlfriend’s knees especially hard.  
“Ah!” Hikari shortly screamed of pain. “Thank you”.  
“No problem”, Touji said. “I love torturing and killing girls. Actually I want to become a professional executioner so that I could do it every day”.  
“Oh, that sounds nice!” Hikari commented before sipping some milk shake. “Can’t wait to become your loyal customer”.

“By the way, what do you want to be?” Touji brought the question as he kept working on her legs.  
“Well, just a week ago I would say I don’t know”, Hikari answered, leisurely continuing her meal. “But then my older sister Kodama… did I tell you she studies to be a doctor?”  
“I think so”, Touji answered, not bothering to think deep into it instead of turning Hikari’s legs into a mess of bruises.  
“So for summer homework she had to vivisect somebody and chose her boyfriend for it”, Hikari told. “Nozomi hanged out as usual, but I was home and watched”.  
“Oh, so you got interested and want to become a doctor too now?” Touji assumed. “That’s nice, I will ruin girls and you would fix them so I could ruin them again and again”.  
“Well, I got interested indeed”, Hikari confirmed. “But rather that from a medical point of view I was fascinated with the sight of all the meat… and its taste too. So now I want to become a butcher”.  
“That’s cool too”, Touji commented as he placed his next hit on her toes.

“Hmm… seems like I’m finished”, he said as he looked over his girlfriend all covered in bruises, having several broken bones and dislocated joints. “Are you finished with your meal?”  
“Not yet”, Hikari answered as she had a little of jelly and milk shake left. “But I think you might have missed one spot”. With these words she spread her legs exposing her pussy. “Why don’t you work on it while I’m finishing my meal?”  
“Whoa, sure thing!” Touji replied joyfully, he totally didn’t expect she would let him play with her pussy. He wished he could use his dick, but for now a baseball bat will do.  
Touji stood over Hikari’s back facing her feet and made a hard strike aiming at the girl’s pussy. It hit the target and made Hikari produce another nice scream. He repeated it a couple of times before lowering on his knees and putting the bat right at her slit, looking painfully red from the hits. Touji thought it would be better if he could finger and even better fist her pussy first to prepare it for what he was going to do. But he knew well Hikari wouldn’t let him touch her private parts, not yet. So he just forced the bat into her pussy. Hikari couldn’t see what he was doing, so it came as a total surprise to her when the bat forcefully intruded her vagina. There was no way for it to fit, but it wasn’t going to stop, just pressing pussy lips inside the pussy and making its way tearing her apart from inside. Hikari screamed and convulsed of pain, only by some miracle she didn’t spilled the milk shake. Touji didn’t stop until he hit the far wall of her womb and then started moving the bat in and out, pestling her insides.

Somehow between her screams and convulsions Hikari managed to stuff her mouth with remaining jelly and even sip some milk shake. Then she closed her eyes, relaxed and concentrated on her senses. The delicious jelly melting in her mouth while all of her body ached like never before and a baseball bat kept ravaging her insides… all that combined felt like seventh heaven. Before she knew it, Hikari was in a dreamy state, reality was pushed into the background and all of her world consisted of the blissful feeling of tenderness made up by soft taste and texture of her meal and pleasant pain spreading all over her body. Even though the epicenter of pain was in her sex organs, the feeling wasn’t sexual at all, it hurt too much for her to be aroused and feel any kind of sexual pleasure. But that only made it better, not passionate, but one of those tender moments like kind of cuddling that doesn’t lead to sex and not supposed to. Hikari was totally lost in time basking in that bliss, it felt like a whole eternity passed, but at the same time it felt like it’s been only a moment. And the next moment it ended with Touji’s question:  
“Hey, you finished?”  
It took Hikari a few seconds to regain senses. Apparently Touji eventually stopped pumping the bat in and out her womb and took it all the way out of her body. The bat was covered in blood. Hikari’s womb, carried along the bat, was outside of Hikari’s pussy and bleeding. Looking at her meal Hikari discovered she indeed finished the jelly and there was just a bit of milk shake remaining.

“Ah…” she sighed, memory of a blissful state she was in just a minute ago still vivid. “I was feeling so good… I wish it never ended… couldn’t you smash my brain with that bat?..” she complained.  
“Sorry”, Touji apologized. “I can still do it”, he pointed out, waging the bat.  
“What point would it serve now?” Hikari sighed. “Whatever… you forgive me for complaining… because it was still the best I-have-no-idea-how-much minutes in my life”.  
“Glad you had your part of fun”, Touji said. “I know I had mine”.  
Hikari finished her milk shake.  
“Can you stand up?” Touji asked.  
“Hope you worked on me better than that”, Hikari giggled. Even giggling did hurt. That was very nice.  
“Here, grab my hand”, Touji said, but Hikari purposefully ignored him. She knew she couldn’t get up by herself, but she had to feel what it was like to try and fail standing when your body is so messed up. Hikari tried to push off the ground with her hands, it hurt a lot and she fell back on the ground just before she could get of her knees. Ah, it felt wonderful. She tried and failed it another time before she finally let Touji get her up. Even resting her right arm over his neck trying to stand was a constant fight against her ruined legs that seemed to be dedicated to let her fall. Every movement hurt like hell and even if she didn’t move it was no better. Wanting to thank Touji for that delightful experience she kissed him. She felt it wasn’t enough to express how happy she is, but she couldn’t offer much more with her sex ruined as it was. Touji still totally didn’t expect a willing kiss from her and was totally happy with this next step in their relationship.

Asuka appeared with a bill before Touji could call for her. He returned the bat and paid. In Asuka’s despising eyes he could read “c’mon, it’s all covered in blood and I’ll have to wash it now… you barbarian…” or something along the lines. Then Asuka switched her attention to Hikari and her expression switched to a friendly one at once. It was unbelievable how fast she can change her attitude.  
Asuka looked over her friend. Hikari was totally beaten up, her elbows and knees dislocated, arms broken, left hand looked like it would tear off any moment, right hand had a lot of small bones fractured, and between Hikari’s tights hanged her prolapsed and bleeding womb. Hikari’s face shined with happiness.  
“You look marvelous!” Asuka noted admiringly. “How does it feel?”  
Touji sniffed at how Asuka talked as if it was hers entertainment and not his. The redhead devil was totally ignoring him. Maybe that’s for the best.  
“My whole body hurts like I’ve been run over by a road roller!” Hikari answered with a joyful tone. “I’ve never felt better in my life!”  
“Whoa, a road roller? That sounds cool!” Asuka admitted. “It makes me want to try it”.  
“The baseball bat or the road roller?” Hikari specified.  
“Maybe both?” Asuka giggled. “Anyway, if the doctors can fix you, be sure to come by again, there’s a lot of both delicious and fun stuff on our menu”.  
“Sure!” Hikari promised. “It doesn’t seem I’d make it to the hospital though. I can’t stand by myself, let alone walk”.  
“C’mon, I’ll help you”, Touji spoke up.  
“Oh no, you don’t have to go out of your way for me”, Hikari refused as she didn’t want to bother him even more after he gave her such a wonderful treatment.  
“I’m not going out of my way”, Touji said. “I have to get Sakura from the hospital, remember?”  
“Ah, right!” Hikari remembered. “Thanks…” she said gently and leaned on him.

It was a tough journey to the hospital, all of Hikari’s body hurt and her limbs were ruined to the point she could hardly control them. Every step she was surprised how she didn’t fall. And she did every now and then. She insisted Touji didn’t catch her. He watched her fall with not enough control over her body to at least land smoothly, then he got her up and they continued their way. Walking to the hospital wasn’t just physically hard. Hikari enjoyed her current state so much she wasn’t sure she wanted to be healed. She considered just crawling into the garbage container with Rei and Max and waiting for death of pleasant pain and peaceful bleeding out while being buried under rotting trash. Oh, that would be so nice! But she knew Touji would love to end her by his own hands one day and after today’s treatment he totally deserved another chance. So she kept walking.

Finally they were at the hospital. Hikari expected she would faint by now, but surprisingly she didn’t. They met Sakura. She was a cheerful little girl, reminding Hikari of herself when she was that age. If only that always gloomy Nozomi could be like that. But Touji promised to help with her, maybe it’ll change Nozomi for the best or at least end her gloomy life in a properly fun way.  
Sakura was excited upon seeing Hikari too. She greeted the older girl cheerfully and asked if her state was Touji’s work. Hikari confirmed that.  
“You never play anything that fun with me!” little Sakura complained. “Meany nii-chan!”  
Oh, it was so cute! Overwhelmed with the little girl’s cuteness Hikari tore off her left hand, that by that time was miraculously hanging by a single string of flesh, and gave it to Sakura as a gift. Sakura flushed with happiness. After that Touji and Sakura got Hikari to the admissions department. There were three people in line before its door. One was a boy slightly older than Hikari without apparent symptoms and was listening to music in his earphones. Another one was a man in his thirties who coughed from time to time and spent his time reading a book. Finally there was a pregnant girl of about twelve years old who held a baby boy on her arms. The girl was only wearing a very short jeans shorts, showing off her lovely pregnant belly and small but lactating tits. The boy on her arms was totally naked, he had a severe fever and breathing rare and hard.

“Who’s last?” Hikari asked the people in line.  
“You go after me”, the pregnant girl answered. “I’m going after the man with a book”.  
Touji placed Hikari on the sit beside the girl and after words of goodbye left together with Sakura.  
“What a lovely boy”, Hikari noted, looking at the baby. “Your brother?”  
“He’s my son”, the girl answered.  
“Oh, sorry”, Hikari apologized. “What’s wrong with him?”  
“I dunno”, the young mother answered. “He seems to be suffocating, but I’m not a doctor to tell why”.  
“He looks really bad”, Hikari noted. “You think he’s going to make it?”  
“With two people in front of us in the line? No way”, the mother pointed out. “But I wouldn’t be much of a mother if I didn’t sit here to the end, right?”  
At this moment a door opened and a voice that must have been a doctor asked for the next patient to come in. Nobody reacted.  
“Hey, nii-san”, the young mother called. “Hey, nii-san with headphones!” she repeated louder after he didn’t react. “It’s your call now”.  
“Oh, sorry”, the boy apologized, taking off the earphones. “Thank you”.  
He entered the door and closed it behind himself.

Hikari looked at the baby boy again. His face was turning blue, it became obvious he wouldn’t make it. But his mother didn’t move a bit. Hikari admired her will to sit in the line to the end.  
“You’re a brilliant mother”, Hikari said. “I don’t know if I can ever have children”, she nodded at her ruined womb, “but if I can, I want to be like you”.  
“Oh… thanks…” the young mother blushed. She was a mother yet she was also a little girl. So cute. “Wanna… hold him?”  
“Can I? Thanks!” Hikari took the boy on her arms. Whoa, heavier than she expected. Quite a challenge for her messed up arms. “What’s his name?”  
“Aoi”, the girl answered.  
“Cute little Aoi-chan”, Hikari playfully poked at him with the sticking out bones of her left forearm, but he didn’t react, his eyes were rolled up and he wasn’t breathing. Hikari could feel his little heart was still beating though. “That name suits him”, Hikari noted, “he’s really turning blue”.  
“Indeed”, the young mother smiled. “You seem to be good with children”.  
“Thanks”, Hikari answered. The next moment she felt the baby’s heart going erratic. “Look! I think he’s dying!” she noted and put the child back to mother’s arms while keeping her right hand on its chest to keep track of his heartbeat.  
The twelve year old mother pressed her ear against her son’s chest.  
“Indeed!” she confirmed, her face brightened while listening to the baby’s last heartbeats. “Thump… thump… … … thump… … … … … no more! It’s over!”  
“Death and babies”, Hikari commented. “Two cutest things in the world coming together makes it even cuter”.  
“Yeah,” the happy mother agreed.  
They admired the sight of the dead baby for another minute or so.

“Well, I guess I’m going then”, the pregnant girl finally said as she had no more reason to stay at the hospital, “you go after the man with a book”.  
On her way she was going to toss the dead child into the garbage bin, but Hikari stopped her:  
“He might be infectious. Better use the incinerator outside the hospital building”.  
“Right, thanks!” the young mother replied. “By the way… can I hear your name?”  
“It’s Hikari”, Hikari answered.  
“I like you, Hikari-nee-chan!” the twelve year old proclaimed. “If it’s a girl”, she caressed her belly, “I’ll name her after you!”  
“Wow… thanks…” Hikari didn’t know how to express how much she was touched by such a gesture.  
“Bye then!” the young mother said and headed to the exit. “Ah! By the way, I’m Maria!” was her last words before she disappeared behind the entrance door.  
“Huh?” the man with a book finally noticed her leaving. “What happened?”  
“It’s nothing”, Hikari answered. “Her son just died”.  
“Ah, okay then”, the man said and returned to his book.  
Hikari leaned against the wall and waited. She suddenly felt very tired and sleepy. As Hikari’s consciousness slowly left her, she hoped her call came before she bleeds out to death, as she didn’t want to bother people with taking her body away.


End file.
